Diferente
by SS-Shooting star
Summary: Sasuke bufó "Sakura, que puedas hacer... 'cosas' no significa que tengas que dedicar tu vida a salvar el mundo". Ella frunció el ceño "Perdona por no ser tan egoísta como tú".
1. Chapter 1

**H**ola a todos~  
Bueno, esta idea se me ocurrió hace poco, y no estaba segura de si publicarla o no, porque no suelo tener tiempo durante los semestres, pero trataré de no extenderlo más de lo necesario :v ... Bien, para escribir esto me inspiré en el segundo libro que leí después de salir de vacaciones, no diré el título porque no x3, No es una adaptación, ya que las personalidades no quedarían para nada.

Bueno, sin más espero les agrade esta nueva idea :3

-.-.-.-.-.-

**~ Prólogo ~**

**...**

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver que los pasillos del Instituto estaban totalmente repletos de alumnos, hecho que era totalmente normal debido a que hace menos de cinco minutos había sonado el timbre de salida. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras apretaba con más fuerza el borde de la puerta tratando de hacerse a la idea de que pronto tendría que salir y enfrentar a ese mar de personas, normalmente esperaría unos diez minutos sentada en su lugar antes de siquiera pensar en salir al corredor, ya que de esa forma se aseguraba de que cuando ella se encaminara a su casillero ya tan sólo quedarían unos cuantos alumnos paseando por los alrededores, pero ese día debido a un bobo compromiso no podía darse el lujo de permitirse tal comodidad como lo era el caminar sin que existiera la posibilidad de tocar a alguien que estuviera cerca de su persona, no que ella le tuviera algún tipo de fobia al contacto humano -O tal vez sí-, ella era rara por mucho que odiará admitirlo, y sólo quería evitar que al tocar a alguno de sus compañeros "eso" ocurriera, suficiente tenía con el color de su cabello como para que ahora, un "don" la hiciera aún más fuera de lo normal de lo que de por sí ya era.

– ¿Todo está bien, Sakura? –Preguntó Kakashi, el maestro de Historia, poniendo una de sus manos en su hombro.

Sakura frunció el ceño al sentir el contacto, ¿Cómo pudo haber bajado sus defensas de tal forma?, ante la sorprendida mirada del peligris ella se aparto rápidamente, pero sabía que era inevitable, "eso" ocurrió, y para su sorpresa lo primero que vio fue… sangre y oscuridad, las manos de Kakashi estaban totalmente cubiertas de sangre, y sólo bastaron unos segundos para que las terrible sensaciones de angustia y miedo la invadieran, pero no eran sus sentimientos, si no los del Kakashi de esa visión.

– ¿Sakura?–La voz de él maestro la devolvió al presente.

–Hasta mañana Kakashi-sensei–Se apresuró a despedirse para inmediatamente después correr hacía los pasillos, ¿Qué significaban esas imágenes que acababa de observar, acaso su maestro alguna vez había… asesinado?, frunció el ceño, eso era muy tonto, Kakashi no parecía ser una mala persona, seguramente había alguna otra explicación más lógica... tal vez su miedo por salir a los pasillos hubiera trastornado la visión que recibió, todo era posible, después de todo ella aún no entendía muy bien cómo funcionaban las visiones, no porque nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de averiguarlo, sino debido a que ella no quería admitir que podía hacer cosas que no se supone que pudiera hacer y por lo tanto prefería ignorar lo que sucedía, sin molestarse siquiera en buscar una explicación lógica acerca de lo que podía hacer, porque estaba segura de no podría existir alguna razón coherente que explicara lo que le sucedía.

Sakura frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que en su descuido uno de los tantos jugadores de fútbol había estado a punto de tocarla, y obviamente aún no estaba preparada para enterarse de algún otro "aterrador" secreto.

Suspiró, como odiaba no ser normal.

**...**

**...**

**.**

¿Qué les pareció?  
¿Me regalan un lindo comentario?  
¿Alguna idea del por qué de lo que puede hacer Sakura?

Críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas :D


	2. Chapter 2

**H**ola :D

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, Follows y Favs, me alegra que les guste la idea de este Fic.

**Abi sama:** Muchísimas gracias por ser el primer comentario(?, :D gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi Fic, espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Isayoi uchihaa: S**i, pero no sólo sus oscuros secretos conforme avance el Fic estoy segura de que te darás cuenta de que hay muchos libros de esta temática pero cada autor lo aborda de diferente manera, o por lo menos el libro que me inspiro ha escribir esta historia abordo el tema de una forma muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada y me gusto. :) Espero tener tus comentarios a lo largo de mi historia, espero este capítulo también te guste.

**karla: E**n este capítulo veremos otro oscuro secreto de otro personaje... xD Mujer! tienes mente cochambrosa, mira que pensar que "eso" era ese amiguito xD, en mi otro foro me dijeron que confundieron "eso" con el visitante que a cada mujer le llega una vez al mes. Tu comentario me ha hecho reir. Espero te guste el capítulo c:

**Strikis: O**brigado por ler e comentar. Espero que gostem do capítulo :D

**yourdeathangel91: G**racias por comentar :D espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado

Sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo :)

**~.~**

**Capítulo 1**

**S**akura jugueteo unos segundos con el popote que estaba dentro de su refresco antes de al fin decidirse a ponerle algo de atención a lo que sea de lo que estaba hablando Ino -seguramente de chicos o de la última moda adolescente-, Ino era una de sus dos únicas amigas, bueno ella también convivía con otras chicas, como Tenten o Matsuri, pero a ellas sólo las consideraba como simples compañeras ya que por propia decisión evitaba pasar tanto tiempo con alguien más que no conociera desde la infancia, después de todo así era mejor, no quería sentirse aún más culpable por ver y saber cosas que sus amigas no le habían contado, ya que eso la hacía sentir como una chismosa que no sabía respetar la privacidad de quienes la rodeaban, aún si ella no podía controlar su "extraña condición" que le permitía ver y saber cosas con tan sólo tocar a las personas, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

–Y entonces, ¿Me acompañaran a la fiesta o se quedaran en sus casas para volver a ver otra vez alguna absurda película de amor… o alguno de tus aburridos documentales históricos? –Agregó lo último dirigiendo su azulina mirada hacía la Haruno.

Sakura frunció el ceño. –No son aburridos Ino, no es mi culpa qué, como muchas otras adolescentes de diecisiete años, hayas decidido que acostarte con un chico que apenas y conoces es más importante que saber un poco más de las interesantes cosas que han ocurrido y ocurren en el mundo.

Hinata se sonrojo ante el comentario y la rubia le dirigió una clara mirada que decía: "Nerd".

–Se llama divertirse, Frente–Respondió Ino ignorando la silenciosa suplica de la pelinegra para que no iniciaran otra de sus típicas peleas–. Y no considero que sea lo más importante, sólo… bueno, ¿Me acompañaran o no?

La ojiperla llevo su mirada hacía sus manos mientras movía su vaso de un lado a otro, y Sakura tomó un poco de su bebida ante la impaciente mirada de Ino.–Vamos, hace mucho que no salimos las tres juntas no pueden negarse.

Hinata le sonrió. –Bueno, creo que no nos hará daño salir por una vez la noche del viernes.

La Yamanaka dio un gran grito de alegría que fue opacado por el sonido del timbre que marcaba el fin de la hora de descanso. –Bien, nos pondremos de acuerdo en la tarde ¿Está bien?, vamos Sakura quita esa expresión de tu cara, no te vas a morir por no ver algún bobo documental por un sólo día –Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras sonreía–, tal vez al fin te consigas un lindo novio.

Sakura rodó los ojos divertida, Ino siempre sería Ino.

Dos horas después, en la clase de Historia, Sakura se encontraba leyendo una y otra vez el mismo párrafo del capítulo que Kakashi les había indicado leer antes de que él iniciara con una larga sesión de treinta minutos llena de difíciles preguntas, o al menos eran difíciles para el resto de sus compañeros, ya que para ella siempre había sido sencillo el retener nueva información, o siempre había sido así hasta antes de ese momento, ya que al parecer su mente estaba totalmente indispuesta a absorber algo útil que le ayudará a no quedar como una ignorante sí Kakashi decidía preguntarle algo, cosa que era totalmente seguro de que ocurriera, ya que ella al ser una de las mejores estudiantes había conseguido que los maestros siempre le hicieran participar en clase, frunció el ceño al pensar otra vez en las manos de Kakashi llenas de sangre y esa desagradable sensación que la había invadido al ver aquel fragmento de la vida de su maestro, suspiró, sólo tenía que hacer lo miso que siempre hacía en esas situaciones: fingir que no sabía nada sobre lo que sea que se suponía había descubierto y al final, si tenía buena suerte, acabaría por olvidar todo al respecto.

–Sakura-Chan… sabes sé que es imposible, pero en estos momentos tu expresión se parece mucho a la mía en… cualquier clase. –Susurró Naruto, aunque bueno los susurros de Naruto no era precisamente lo que una persona normal consideraría como un susurro.

– ¡Uzumaki! –Hablo Kakashi y Sakura podría jurar que vio claramente como cada centímetro del cuerpo de Naruto se tensaba ante los nervios de lo que podría estar a punto de suceder– Parece que ya termino con su lectura ¿Cierto?

Él negó de forma lenta con la cabeza, inseguro de sí se suponía que debía de contestar a esa pregunta o no. Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, y para sorpresa de todos había dejado que Naruto continuará leyendo sin siquiera hacerle una difícil pregunta que le dejará en claro, al rubio y al resto de los estudiantes, que más les valía tomarse la clase enserió sino querían seguir asistiendo al curso durante las vacaciones. Ella suspiró, tenía que olvidar todas sus paranoicas hipótesis acerca del seguramente inexistente pasado oscuro de su simple y ordinario maestro de Historia, Kakashi no era para nada el tipo de persona a la que debieras de considerar como malo.

Sakura sonrió divertida al ver como Naruto parecía al fin haber recuperado la confianza de volver a respirar con normalidad, y para su sorpresa el rubio -ignorando su anterior regaño-, ahora luchaba por no sucumbir ante los brazos de Morfeo.

. . .

Ino se acomodo mejor en el cómodo y viejo sillón de la sala de Sakura para después hundir de nuevo la mano en aquel tazón repleto de palomitas, todo eso mientras las tres veían -por quinta vez- una de aquellas películas lleno de absurdo romance de las cuales se quejaba Ino, pero que eran las favoritas de Hinata.

–Nunca me cansó de esta película… es tan romántica –Dijo Hinata, cuando apenas y hubieron pasado diez segundos desde que los créditos hicieron su aparición en la pantalla.

–Y boba –Añadió Ino, consiguiendo como respuesta una de las muy escasas y poco conocidas miradas de enojo que la Hyuga poseía–. Nos engañan haciéndonos creer que los hombres sumamente perfectos existen y nunca en la vida conoces a algún sujeto así.

Sakura sonrió al ver como una de las razones por las cuales la rubia odiaba ese tipo de películas salía de nuevo a la luz, después de todo Ino aún no superaba esa enorme desilusión que había experimentado a los once años al entender que su príncipe azul nunca llegaría para rescatarla de su tirana madre que le obligaba a recoger su cuarto para llenarla de amor y lujos hasta el resto de sus días. Pero tan rápido como la sonrisa hizo su aparición, se esfumo ya que hace poco tiempo Sakura había descubierto que existía otra razón que Ino había mantenido en secreto, y estaba muy segura de que esa era la verdadera razón del odio que la Yamanaka le profesaba a las películas románticas, y Sakura se odiaba por ello, después de todo lo había descubierto sin el consentimiento de su amiga. –Es sólo una película Ino.–Comentó en un intento de alejar aquellos malos recuerdos.

–Una muy boba película –Respondió la rubia mientras revisaba el mensaje que le acababa de llegar al celular, acto seguido sonrió–. Bien, mi chico ya ha llegado por mí así que nos vemos mañana.

– ¿Quién es el príncipe azul de esta semana? –Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, ya que a pesar de que Ino odiara las películas que le vendían todo ese absurdo y bello romance, ella era probablemente una de las chicas que se había enamorado a primera vista mil veces más de lo que cualquier otra mujer lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Ino torció la boca fingiendo estar indignada por el comentario pero después de unos segundos sonrió. –Es él mismo príncipe azul de hace tres semanas. No es el más bello de todos mis príncipes azules, pero… es lindo.

Hinata arqueó una ceja. – ¿Lindo? Disculpa pero, ¿No eras tú la que decía que sólo se les decía lindo a los chicos homosexuales?

–Bueno, son sólo rumores –Contestó Ino con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–Entonces, ¿Se trata de un príncipe rosa? –Preguntó Sakura antes de explotar en una sonora carcajada siendo acompañada por Hinata, claro que la pelinegra reía en una forma más silenciosa.

Ino ignoró el hecho de que se burlarán y sonrió totalmente orgullosa. –Les aseguró que sí los rumores son ciertos, después de mí, él chico terminará siendo totalmente Hetero.

– ¿Y cuál es el nombre del próximamente "ex Homo"? – Preguntó Sakura conteniéndose con una simple sonrisa.

–Sai

–Sai, el príncipe rosa. –Sakura se burlo de nuevo.

Ino les mostró su lengua en un gesto sumamente infantil. –Al menos tengo un príncipe–Sonrió–, y es un príncipe con carro.

La ojijade rodó los ojos. –Muero de envidia.

–Lo sé–Contestó divertida. –Por cierto Hinata ya está oscureciendo, ¿Quieres que mi príncipe rosa te lleve a tu casa?... porque bueno, ya sabes que tan sobre protectores son los hombres de tu familia.

Sakura miró como la ojiperla pensaba en su respuesta. –Sí, compadezco a las pobres hormigas que han perecido por haberse atrevido a tocar siquiera una parte de tu piel.

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario tan exagerado de la pelirrosa. –Creo que será lo mejor, nos vemos en la escuela Sakura. –Se despidió, para después besar la mejilla de su amiga.

Ino, quien ya había abierto la puerta, le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso. –No te sientas celosa Frente, te prometo que mañana, tú y yo pasáremos todo el día después de la escuela buscando algo que no sea del siglo pasado, como el resto de tu ropa, para que lo lleves a la fiesta y si tan sólo tenemos la suficiente suerte, logres conseguir tu propio príncipe que te rescate de esos mortalmente aburridos documentales que finges te encantan ver.

– ¡Oh!, estoy ansiosa de que llegue el momento–Respondió sarcástica.

Ino comenzó a negar con leves movimientos de su cabeza–Frente, Frente, Frente. Yo sé que en el interior me amas por agregar ropa linda a tu armario. –Respondió antes de por fin cerrar la puerta. –Prepárate para conocer al más ardiente príncipe rosa que jamás hayas visto, Hinata.

Sakura rió ante el comentario, a pesar de que últimamente ambas no parecían tener muchos gustos en común, Ino era una de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

–Creo que "esto" es tu venganza por llamar príncipe rosa a tu novio ¿Verdad, cerda? –Preguntó sin esperar contestación alguna al darse cuenta de que tendría que limpiar todo el desorden que habían hecho durante la tarde ella sola, miró el reloj para después lanzar un suspiró, tendría que darse prisa si quería evitar el muy probable castigo que sus padres le darían si llegaban a ver tal desorden.

. . .

–Lista para el mejor día de toda tu patética vida ¿Frente? –Preguntó Ino con una gran sonrisa mientras encendía el carro que su príncipe rosa tan amablemente le había prestado.

– ¡Súper lista, Cerda! –Chilló la Haruno en un claramente fingido tono de emoción que Ino prefirió ignorar–. ¿Quieres abrocharte el cinturón de seguridad, Ino? –Preguntó con un claro tono mandón.

–Está bien mamá –Respondió haciendo lo que la pelirrosa había ordenado y segundos después puso el coche en movimiento –. Ni siquiera lo necesitamos, estoy segura de que soy la mejor conductora de diecisiete años que existe.

–Lo que digas–Contestó Sakura sin fingir un poco su total desacuerdo ante aquella aseveración–. Y bien, ¿Has encontrado algo incriminatorio en este coche? –Preguntó al mismo tiempo que abría la guantera del auto para revisar lo que había dentro.

Ino se fingió ofendida ante tal acusación. –Yo confío totalmente en Sai, Frente –Sakura la miró con una ceja arqueada y tres segundos fueron suficientes para que Ino hablará –. No he encontrado nada, lo que significa que Sai es todo un príncipe rosa en el que se puede confiar o que es un chico listo y sabía lo que podría pasar si me prestaba su auto.

Sakura siguió revolviendo las cosas en la guantera hasta dar con una foto en la que salían él e Ino, al parecer ambos se encontraban en una cita... ¿En una galería de Arte? –Así que este es el famoso príncipe en turno, debes de amarlo mucho como para aceptar ir con él a un lugar demasiado… cultural para ti.

Ino rodó los ojos. –Le gusta el Arte, a mí me gusta él así que...–Se encogió de hombros– Al final, me han gustado las pinturas así que no fue tan malo como esperaba.

Sakura sonrío. – ¡Oh!, te ha hecho interesarte por el Arte, creo que ya me agrada.

Ino sonrió, pero a Sakura le pareció que se trataba de una falsa. –Hey, no te encariñes con él ¿Quieres?, después de todo sólo es el príncipe en turno.

–Bueno, ha durado tres semanas, es una buena señal.

Ino frenó cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo. –Creo que en eso ha contribuido el hecho de que tiene un auto, y el que me lo presté sin oponer mucha resistencia.

Sakura aparto la vista hacía un lado, le gustaría decirle a Ino que probablemente ya era el momento de olvidar lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero no podía hacerlo porque se suponía que ella no sabía nada acerca de lo que había ocurrido.

–Vamos Frente, quita esa expresión triste de tu rostro, te prometo que en cuanto mi próximo príncipe llegue ya habrás superado a Sai –Sonrió y volvió a conducir–. Creo que debemos dejar de hablar de chicos.

Sakura asintió y decidió dejar de pensar en aquello. –Vaya, Yamanaka Ino diciendo que ya es suficiente de hablar de chicos, dime ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi amiga?

–Bueno, ya sabes, puedo dejar a los chicos a un lado siempre y cuando se trate de darte un bonito regalo, enserio Frente, modernizar un poco el contenido de tu armario no te hará ningún daño.

Sakura sonrió– No necesito que me regales ningún vestido Ino, yo puedo comprar mis cosas– Aseguró mostrándole su cartera, moviéndola de un lado a otra para hacerla notar más.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses–Respondió Ino al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo a ciegas en su bolso, después de todo como la intachable conductora que era no podía despegar la mirada del camino–, Sai ha puesto el dinero– Anunció al mismo tiempo que le mostraba una reluciente tarjeta de crédito.

–Vaya, creo que Sai es un poco tonto o que tú le has asesinado y por eso tienes su auto y tarjeta, ningún chico normal le daría total acceso a su dinero a una experta en gastarlo, y menos tratándose de ti.

Ino sonrió. –Me has atrapado Sakura, tengo el cuerpo en la cajuela, y de hecho esperaba que me ayudarás a deshacerme de él después de comprar tu vestido– Tres segundos e Ino había explotado en una carcajada–. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?, debiste de haber visto tu expresión.

–Estás loca – Sonrió Sakura para después unirse a la risa de Ino.

**...**

**.**

Y bien, ¿Les ha gustado?  
Espero que sí ewé, este ha sido más como una capítulo introductorio(?)  
¿Les parece que esa extensión esta bien? Son como 2,500 y pico palabras _-según mi word-_  
¿Me regalan hermosos comentarios? OuO


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por su comentarios c:

**isayoi uchiha: **Pues bien, la aparición de Sasuke-sepsi-kun (xD) no ha sido tan OMG! xD pero ya le llegará su momento, perdonen la tardanza todo es culpa de la Universidad e.é

**Capítulo traído a ustedes desde el techo de mi casa :v olvidé mis llaves ewê**

**Capítulo 2**

**.  
.**

**L**a pelirrosa miró de nuevo la bolsa que descansaba sobre el piso, tomó un pequeño sorbo de su malteada y después dejo salir un pequeño ruido que Ino interpreto como un quejido. –Creo que ha sido demasiado caro.

–Vamos Frente deja de preocuparte, Sai es rico–Respondió Ino y Sakura no pudo evitar su boca se abriera en una perfecta "o" debido a la sorpresa–. Te dije que había razones para que fuera mi príncipe durante tres semanas –Menciono sonriente.

– ¡Ino! –Sakura había fruncido el ceño y no pudo evitar alzar la voz ante tal comentario–. Creo que no es justo que te aproveches de Sai por algo que te hizo alguien más, él no tiene la culpa de lo que te pasó.

Ahora fue el turno de Ino de mostrarse enojada – ¿Y tú qué sabes acerca de lo que me pasó?…Sakura lo que haga o no con Sai no te importa– Ino se dejo caer en el respaldo del asiento –. Creí que habíamos dicho que dejaríamos de hablar de chicos–Respiró profundamente –. Frente... termina rápido con tu malteada, quiero regresar a casa lo más rápido posible.

–Lo siento, Ino–Sakura tomó un poco de aire para tratar de deshacerse de ese mal humor que le había invadido por completo–. Puedes irte si quieres, yo aún no quiero regresar.

–Creo que será lo mejor–. La Yamanaka suspiró y comenzó a buscar su cartera en el bolso.

–No te molestes Ino, yo pago… creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haber arruinado nuestra primera salida a solas en más de un mes.–Comentó sin levantar la vista de su malteada.

– Sí… nos vemos mañana –Ino se levanto y dio dos pasos antes de voltear a ver a su amiga–. Lo siento… Todo está bien entre nosotras ¿Cierto?

Sakura asintió– Sí, no te preocupes.

–Bien, yo me llevaré el vestido. Sé que tú y tu poco cuidado para, por la ti poco conocida, ropa de moda destruirían esta belleza en segundos, eso o serías capas de cambiarlo por algo mas barato –Dijo, poniendo la bolsa en su campo de visión–. No te vayas muy tarde, ya ha comenzado a oscurecer.

Sakura sonrió y miró a su amiga– No te preocupes mamá.

Ino rió y después se marchó del local. Treinta minutos después, Sakura, aún sin haber terminado su malteada puso el dinero correspondiente en la mesa y se marchó del local, maldiciendo en su mente aquel infernal don que le permitía ver fragmentos de la vida de los demás con tan sólo tocarlos, pero se maldijo más por haber permitido que la furia la cegara tanto como para poner en evidencia que ella sabía algo que se suponía no debía saber. Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y checo la hora: 7:38, genial, su casa estaba a una hora y media de ahí, sus padres la matarían por llegar, para por lo que en su caso se consideraba, tarde a casa, definitivamente esa semana no era de las mejores que había tenido. Salió del centro comercial esperando a que su madre contestará el teléfono, tembló un poco al sentir el frío que estaba haciendo esa noche, y torció la boca al recordar que había dejado su suéter en el carro de Sai.

–Vamos, mamá contesta–Susurro apresurándose hacía la parada del bus, ¡oh! quizás tenía el dinero suficiente para tomar un taxi, abrió su bolso y sin detenerse comenzó a buscar su cartera, apenas sus dedos tocaron el objeto que buscaba, alguien tropezó con ella ocasionando que tirará su celular, el cuál por cierto, había terminado lanzando su batería y tapa unos cuantos centímetros lejos. Sakura no pudo evitar bufar, su vida apestaba.

–Lo siento–Escuchó al sujeto que le chocó disculparse y vio como recogía su desarmado celular del suelo para después entregárselo en la mano, y aunque Sakura trató de evitarlo, irremediablemente el chico la había tocado en su mano, pero para su sorpresa "eso" que tanto odiaba, no sucedió. Ella no le dio importancia, al parecer su parte rara entendía que ya había sido suficiente mala suerte por un día.

–Gracias–Respondió sin voltear a verlo, le importaba más asegurarse de que su teléfono siguiera funcionando.

–... ¿Nefilim o Ángel? –Preguntó él, y Sakura se vio obligada a levantar su vista de su ya rearmado celular.

– ¿Disculpa?

–Hmp, creo que sólo un tonto Nefilim.

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño, y se aparto del chico aparentemente loco, era una lástima, ella no hubiera tenido ningún problema en dejar que él se convirtiera en su primer príncipe, vio como el chico le sonrió burlón y decidió apartarse aún más. Para su suerte, el bus que tomaría acababa de frenar frente a ellos, así que con una sonrisa subió al transporte.

–Adiós, Sakura.

Ella sintió como su piel se erizaba, se giró sorprendida pero sólo vio como el chico se sentaba en los asientos de la parada de autobus con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

_¿Qué demonios había sido eso? _

.

Sakura respiró aliviada en cuanto hubo puesto un pie dentro del salón de clases, y sonrió victoriosa al darse cuenta de que a pesar de haber despertado tarde había logrado llegar antes que su primer maestro, se dirigió a paso lento hacía su asiento y con cansancio se dejo caer en el, odiaba que se le hiciera tarde precisamente porque odiaba tener que correr unas siete cuadras, aún si tomaba el transporte, ya que a decir verdad ella no tenía una buena condición física, admitía que era rápida pero quedaba totalmente agotada en menos de cinco minutos, además ella prefería leer un libro de 500 páginas antes que salir a correr o trotar durante media hora. Sakura se arregló un poco su desordenado cabello mientras en su mente aparecía la idea de conseguir algún empleo que le permitiera el poder comprar un auto, porque en definitiva comenzaba a odiar el hecho de no tener un vehículo en el cual desplazarse.

Aunque ella podría haber evitado tener ese mal comienzo en su día si tan sólo la noche anterior no se hubiera pasado hasta altas horas de la madrugada tratando de descifrar quien era el chico raro con el que se había encontrado afuera del centro comercial, y en la rara pregunta que le había hecho, lo cual no había sido nada fácil ya que lo único que su mente había podido recordar -y entender- había sido la palabra "Ángel". Y con esa escasa información las únicas ideas que habían llegado a su mente, acerca de lo que el tipo había dicho... era que la pregunta había sido alguna especie de frase para ligar que definitivamente era muy pésima ya que sólo había logrado espantarla. Y en cuanto a que él supiera su nombre, bueno claramente ella no conocía a un tipo tan raro y apuesto así que lo más probable era que simplemente la hubiese llamado Sakura, por el color de su cabello. Sí, definitivamente eso era lo más lógico.

–¿También se te hizo tarde, Sakura-Chan? –Preguntó Naruto sentándose a un lado de ella–Te vi correr después de que te bajaste del bus, realmente eres rápida, no pude alcanzarte.

Sakura sonrió. –Supongo que el comer ramen instantáneo a diario no te ayuda mucho para que permanezcas en buena forma, Naruto.

Él rió. –Creo que tienes razón, es una difícil decisión pero creo que trataré de reducirlo a cinco veces a la semana.

Sakura negó levemente con la cabeza. –Creo que sería mejor si lo redujeras a… una vez al mes.

Él frunció el ceño y abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que ponía una expresión de total horror, y durante lo que a Sakura le pareció una eternidad no dijo nada, hasta un minuto después él al fin pareció encontrar su voz – ¿Una vez?, eso es algo exagerado Sakura-Chan, ¿Por qué no dejamos el tema? –Sakura rodó los ojos, nadie podía tocar el tema de la adicción al Ramen que Naruto tenía, al menos que estuviera en total acuerdo con él y que considerará que el Ramen era la mejor comida que había podido inventar el hombre –. ¿Por qué se te ha hecho tarde?, no es para nada normal en ti.

–Hum…–Sakura se sonrojo, "Sólo me he pasado toda la noche pensando en un chico raro y atractivo que me ha asustado al decir mi nombre sin que yo se lo hubiera dicho y he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo trataba de ligarme... con una frase muy rara, aunque no estoy segura.", no definitivamente no iba a decir eso– Me he quedado viendo la televisión hasta tarde…

– ¡Oh! yo también. ¿Qué estabas viendo? –Preguntó Naruto sonriendo y acomodándose mejor en su asiento para disfrutar más a gusto de la conversación.

–Hum… creo que…–Sakura odio ser tan niña buena como para no ver la televisión después de las diez y media, ¿Qué se suponía que pasaban en la Tv después de esa hora?– En realidad he visto películas que Hinata me prestó.

Naruto pareció intentar recordar algo– ¿Películas románticas? –Sakura asintió levemente y Naruto sonrió–, sabía que esas eran sus favoritas.

Sakura arqueó una ceja, hasta donde ella recordaba su pelinegra amiga y él jamás habían tenido una plática que durará más de trea minutos, debido más que nada a la timidez de la ojiperla. Y dudaba que en tan sólo dos meses de pláticas esporádicas Hinata hubiese sido capaz de entrar en la suficiente confianza con Naruto como para comenzar a hablar de sus gustos y disgustos – ¿Ella te lo contó? –Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa, después de todo y aunque odiará la forma por la cual se había enterado, sabía que a su pelinegra y tímida amiga Naruto le parecía atractivo.

Él negó con la cabeza–No, ella se pone muy nerviosa cuando hablamos así que no me…–el rubio rió nervioso al darse cuenta de la confundida mirada de la pelirrosa que claramente expresaba un: "Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes cuál es su tipo de películas favoritas?" –bueno, he intuido que le gustan las películas románticas porque… ¿A qué chica no les gustan?

Sakura sólo asintió y después giró su mirada hacía el frente debido a que el maestro ya había entrado en el salón.

Naruto suspiró.

..

–Parece que tienes un admirador secreto, pero lastimosamente es del tipo acosador–Pronunció Sakura mientras se sentaba a un lado de la pelinegra, quien se había sonrojado al escuchar aquella información.

–Y ¿De quién se trata?, ¿Cómo te has enterado?, vamos Frente suelta todo el chisme–Exigió Ino mostrando su, como la Yamanaka solía decir: "Naturaleza curiosa".

Sakura sonrió– Naruto Uzumaki.

– ¿Na-ruto-kun? –Preguntó Hinata totalmente sonrojada y con notorios nervios.

Ino por su parte parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría de felicidad–Eso es maravilloso Hinata–Declaró con una enorme sonrisa.

Hinata se encogió ligeramente en su asiento– ¿Del tipo acosador? –Preguntó sin poder creérselo, después de todo Naruto, el chico que había llegado a la escuela hace menos de cuatro meses y del cual se sentía atraída, no parecía para nada ser de ese tipo de persona.

Sakura sonrió adivinando los pensamientos de su tímida amiga–Sí, pero no del tipo de acosadores que dan miedo, más bien del tipo que…–Sakura intentaba buscar una palabra que definiera al tipo de acosador que era Naruto– A decir verdad, no es completamente un acosador, sólo que hoy me ha dicho cual era tu género de películas favorito y se ha puesto nervioso en cuanto le he mirado "preguntado" cómo era que lo sabía.

Hinata apenas y sonrió, después de todo no le parecía que fuera raro descubrir que una chica como ella preferiría las películas románticas.

Ino sonrió– ¿Por qué no le preguntas si irá a la fiesta?, tal vez puedas divertirte un poco con él y conocerlo mejor.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojase–Me gustaría, pero…

Ino sonrió–Entonces, está decidido. En la penúltima hora comparto clase con él, así que yo le preguntaré por ti

Hinata se tensó al escuchar aquello, era demasiado rápido para ella, era cierto que deseaba conocer más a Naruto pero no había pensado nunca en hacerlo en una fiesta, después de todo no era muy cómodo para ella hablar con toda esa música y adolescentes divirtiéndose, preferiría conocerlo mejor en un ambiente más tranquilo –Ino, yo… no estoy segura, no creo que…

–Estoy segura de que me lo agradecerás, he visto como lo miras–Contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. –Vamos Hinata, no creo que sea algo tan malo.

–Pero, eso significaría que Sakura iría sola a la fiesta–Insistió, en un intento de que eso le permitiera permanecer sin pareja al igual que la pelirrosa.

Ino sonrió–Ya me ocuparé yo de conseguirle a alguien en la fiesta a nuestra querida cerebrito.

Sakura arqueó una ceja–Sólo espero que esta vez no se alguien tan raro como Hidan.

– ¿Hasta cuándo me reprocharás por eso?, no es mi culpa Frente, él parecía ser alguien normal.

–Claro alguien que habla de un Dios desconocido y sobre hacer sacrificios en este Siglo es alguien sumamente normal–Comentó con sarcasmo.

–No es mi culpa que le parecieras excelente material para su sacrificio, antes de verte no había dicho nada extraño– Ino se levanto de su asiento apenas sonó el timbre–Sakura, Sai y yo pasaremos por ti a las siete y media y luego pasaremos por Hinata.

–Está bien–Sakura sonrió y apenas Ino estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharlas se giró para observar a Hinata– Vamos Hinata, sonríe Naruto es un buen chico. Estoy segura que la pasarás bien con él.

Hinata asintió, a pesar de estar nerviosa no podía negar que le emocionaba la idea de pasar un rato platicando con Naruto. Sakura sonrió al ver ese pequeño brillo de emoción en los ojos de su amiga.

..

–Y después él termino con la cabeza en el bote de basura– Mencionó Naruto antes de comenzar a reír ruidosamente, Hinata y Sakura sonrieron. –Debieron de haber estado ahí, fue tan divertido.–Mencionó al tiempo que limpiaba una pequeña lágrima que se había formado de tanto reírse.

–Parece que lo fue–Respondió la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Y Sakura sonrió discretamente al ver como Naruto no apartaba la mirada de su amiga, sí, definitivamente ellos dos harían la pareja más perfecta y adorable que jamás hubiera existido.

–Regresó en un momento.–Dijo y comenzó a ignorar la mirada de suplica de Hinata que le rogaba que se quedará con ella, pero definitivamente le mirada de sorpresa de Naruto la había alentado a ignorar la suplica silenciosa de la Hyuga, estaba segura de que sólo necesitaban de unos minutos a solas para que su relación se hiciera más profunda, e indudablemente no faltaría mucho para que ellos dos salieran en una cita.

Sakura camino hasta la cocina para buscar una lata de cerveza, aunque una vez ahí se arrepintió ya que Lee se acerco a ella y comenzó a charlar, y no era que el chico le cayera mal, sólo era que Lee tenía la costumbre de tomar sus manos, abrazarla o simplemente acercarse demasiado, y ella no soportaba ver como él la veía tan _perfecta_. Oh, porque así funcionaban las visiones, ella veía las cosas exactamente como ellos las veían, y no soportaba que ella detestando su "naturaleza" hubiera alguien que la veía tan perfecta... aunque ella creía firmemente que Lee la idealizaba, porque ella no se consideraba tan hermosa como lo parecía en las "visiones" que Lee le provocaba.

Treinta y cinco minutos, ese fue el tiempo que Sakura tardó en poder librarse de la compañía de su pelinegro compañero, y todo gracias a Shino que al parecer había decidido actuar como heroe y distraer a Lee permitiendo que ella se escabullera.

–Oh, al fin te encuentro Sakura– Saludó Hinata con la vista baja y una sonrisa que indudablemente era falsa.

–¿Todo está bien?–Preguntó sujetando la mano de la Hyuga. Si bien odiaba las visiones, necesitaba hacerle saber a Hinata que ella estaba ahí para apoyarla.

Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver en su visión como Naruto después de fruncir el ceño se alejaba corriendo de la ojiperla sin siquiera decir una palabra.

–¿Podríamos irnos?–Preguntó y Sakura no pudo evitar recriminarse el haberla dejado sola con el rubio.

–Claro.

..

.

Espero les guste :3  
Gracias por sus comentarios, espero les guste y en este capítulo ya saben más del por qué de que Sakura tenga visiones y eso.

Nota: Más de la mitad del capítulo fue escrito desde el techo de mi casa ewé ya que era el único lugar con sombra(? odio olvidar mis llaves...

¡Criticas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos! :D


End file.
